Meeting the Doctor
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: You meet a strange man on a depressing day.


The day is hot when you first meet him. You are feeling quite depressed. You've just gotten rejected by all the colleges you've applied for, your best friend announced their moving away, and your parents are starting world war three via a yelling match in your living room. Feeling like your head was is to explode; you decide to take a walk down to your favorite coffee shop. You slip out the door without your parents noticing and make your way down the street, trying to explain to yourself why you are so unlucky.

By the time you have made it only a few blocks away, it is mid afternoon and the sun is blazing high in the sky. You can feel the sweat rolling down your back and your throat is dry as the Sahara. You can't wait until you've made it to the coffee shop.

Unfortunately, when you arrive, a closed sign hangs on the door. You tug on the door frantically, but to no avail. You feel like screaming. Nothing is going right for you today. You wouldn't be surprised if you are struck by lightning this very instant.

After several minutes of waiting for the inevitable, you walk across the street to the park and plop down on a park bench. You put your head in your hands and groan. 'What is so wrong with me,' you think, 'that lightning can't even strike me properly.' As you silently decide you want to jump off a cliff, you hear someone exclaim your name. Instantly, you pop your head up and look around.

A man with spiky brown hair and a tight-fitting pinstripe suit runs towards you. You stare at him in confusion and tried to rack your memory, but you are sure you've never seen him before in your life. 'Great. Another point for me. Can't even remember some guy.' You sit up and wait for him to fully approach you, hoping he just has the wrong person.

"This is just brilliant." He says, grinning wide. You give him a weird look and he clears his throat. "Uh, hello. I'm the Doctor." The grin stays in place on his face and he stares down at you like he is looking at a giant diamond.

You clear your throat uncomfortably and say, "The Doctor? What kind of name is that?"

"An interesting one. Well," He says, flicking his head to the side. "It's not really a name. More of a title." He shakes his head. "Oh, this is brilliant. Really brilliant." He says your name again, but in such a way that it sounds like he is talking about God himself. 'Is this guy some sort of stalker?' You thought.

"Doctor!" You look behind him and see a blond-haired woman running towards him. He half turns and waves her forward.

"Rose!" He introduces you to her and her to you. You stare at him again and wonder why he is here. "This here is the most amazing person you'll ever meet." He says to Rose. "You as well." He says to you, winking at Rose. She blushes and grins at him, then looks at you.

"He's told me about you. I never thought we'd actually meet you."

You clutch your hands together. "But I'm a nobody."

"Oh, but that's not true!" The Doctor exclaims. "You are one of the most important people in the universe. You do so many amazing things, I can't even list them." He laughs. "Well, I could. But that wouldn't be a very good idea."

"Maybe you should go. I'm sure you've got the wrong person." You hedge, glancing down at your shoes. 'Wouldn't it be nice if they were talking about me, though?' You think.

"Oh, we have the right person. I'm sure of it." The Doctor goes on to list your full name, your parent's name, and your life up to this point. He even points out your favorite cartoon and your secret nickname you call yourself when no one's around.

"How do you know all this?" You say, staring at him wide-eyed.

"I just do." He winks at you, and then his face grows solemn. "Please, remember this. You are important and wonderful, and you'll be quite amazing in the future. Much more than you feel like now. Remember that for me, alright?"

You nod, mesmerized by the fever in his voice. Suddenly, he grins again.

"Brilliant. Come on, Rose. Allons-y!" He trots off and Rose sighs, a half-smile on her face.

"It was nice meeting you." She says, and then runs after the Doctor, shouting at him to slow down.

You sit there for a long while, thinking about what he said. The sun is setting before you finally get to your feet. 'I'm gonna be amazing, huh?' You think as you start on home. A grin leaps onto your face and you realize his attitude is catching. 'I'm gonna be amazing.' The thought swirls around in your head as you walk towards home. You know in that instant that you'll never forget the moment you met the Doctor.


End file.
